


The Lonely Pond

by Lonely_Lovely_Hobbit



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mermaids, Pirates of the Caribbean References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-04-02 15:11:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4064572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonely_Lovely_Hobbit/pseuds/Lonely_Lovely_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Battle of the Five Armies, Bilbo starts wandering and stumbles upon a small pond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lonely Pond

It was getting light in the Shire as the sun rose. Bilbo Baggins rubbed at his tear stained cheeks. They ached from his midnight sobs. He sat up, forcing his legs to hold his thinning weight. Bilbo had decided that night he would leave the Shire, going farther West. 

Quickly he gathered a small pack of food and carefully left the ring in an envelope for Gandalf to maybe find one day. He slowly closed his faded green door. Glancing around the Shire once more, he set off. 

 

For weeks he walked, passing swamps and forests and such. Each day he felt his chest get heavier with pain. Not physical pain, but deep and dark emotional pain. His heart bore scars of a lovesick deer. Finally he sat along a small pond, the water dark and green moss around the edges and among the small pebbles. His ear perked up, hearing a small, but beautiful voice.

 

Upon one summer's morning  
I carefully did stray  
Down by the walls of wapping  
I met a sailor gay

Conversing with a young lass  
Who seem'd to be in pain  
Saying, William, when you go  
I fear you'll ne'er return again

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold

His hair it hangs in ringlets  
His eyes as black as coal  
My happiness attend him  
Wherever he may go

From Tower Hill to Blackwall  
I'll wander, weep and moan  
All for my jolly sailor  
Until he sails home

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold

My father is a merchant   
The truth I now will tell   
And in great London City  
In opulence doth dwell

His fortune doth exceed   
300,000 gold  
And he frowns upon his daughter  
Who loves a sailor bold

A fig for his riches  
His merchandise and gold  
True love has grafted my heart  
Give me my sailor bold

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold

Should he return in pov'rty  
From e'er the ocean far  
To my tender bosom  
I'll press my jolly tar

My sailor is as smiling  
As the pleasant month of May  
And often we have wandered  
Through Ratcliffe Highway

Many's pretty blooming   
Young girl we did behold  
Reclining on the bosom  
Of her jolly sailor bold

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can condole me  
But my jolly sailor bold

My name it is Maria  
A merchant's daughter fair  
And I have left my parents  
And three thousand pounds a year

Come all you pretty fair maids  
Whoever you may be  
Who love a jolly sailor  
That plows the raging sea

While up aloft in storm  
From me his absence mourn  
And firmly pray arrive the day   
He's never more to roam

My heart is pierced by Cupid  
I disdain all glittering gold  
There is nothing can console me  
But my jolly sailor bold

 

He looked upon the water, shocking to sea a woman appear. Her hair floated along behind her, being the darkest brown Bilbo has ever seen. Her eyes were of emerald, shining brightly as she smiled upon him. His eyes widen as he scooted closer to the water, mesmerized as so many before him. 

"Hello dear jolly sailor" she giggled, her voice like molten gold and sweet as strawberries. He smiled back and looked down upon her back, noticing the long purple tail, the scales shimmering in the dull sunlight.   
"Hello." he finally managed to choke out. He had forgotten all he had known, including his once beloved Thorin. She had erased his memory with just a giggle. Her beauty amazed him and he couldn't stop himself from slowly reaching out and stroking a lock of her hair which was as smooth as silk. A light gasp escaped his mouth from it's softness.   
"You seem so lonely." she mumbled, batting her long shining eyelashes. Bilbo gulped, only managing a short nod. The mermaid wrapped her arms around his neck, inches away from his face. She stared into his eyes deeply.  
"Do you want a kiss?" she asked. He didn't have to answer, already leaning in the short distance. Her lips were soft as clouds, gently and glossy. Slowly, she pulled him back down into the water, and Bilbo Baggins was never seen in Middle Earth again.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if its rushed   
> songs here: https://youtu.be/ASe0q5D2Ubs


End file.
